


preston farts

by madworId



Series: preston fucking has stinky diarrhea bowel problems😟 [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Please Don't Take This Seriously, crackfic, i'm sorry in advance mom, implied presmax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madworId/pseuds/madworId
Summary: that's it. that's the story
Relationships: Preston Goodplay/Max
Series: preston fucking has stinky diarrhea bowel problems😟 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975228
Kudos: 3





	preston farts

he leaned closer to the object of his desire, feeling his cheeks heat up as he closed the distance in between the two of them. mere inches away from his soft lips, he felt something... move inside of him. his abdomen began to painfully ache, and that's when he realized what was happening. he didn't have much reaction time- and before he knew it... ⠀

_poot._

⠀what a way to ruin the moment. he flushed darker, but this time, out of mortification. he pulled his face away from the other boy's, startled, praying that he hadn't heard the passing of gas that had occured just a few inches away from him, and hoping it wouldn't smell either. but boy, he was wrong. seconds later, the rank miasma of his own flatulence rested upon the entire room- something relatable to a middle-class family's fridge, or a rotting carcass. things couldn't get any worse.


End file.
